Solo tu tienes permiso
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Uk/Fem!France o más bien Fem!France/Uk?... bueno el orden de los factores no altera realmente el producto, pero una doncella solo le permite a un hombre el honor de tocar su cabellera, especialmente una doncella como Gabrielle.


Bufó sintiendo los nudos que iba deshaciendo al pasar el cepillo, no entendía como había terminado aceptando eso, aunque sería más acertado simplemente decir que había sido obligado.

—Ten cuidado Arthur— se quejo con voz suave la mujer sentada ante él — Estas peinándome, no a una muñeca de trapo— hizo un puchero fijando sus ojos en los de él a través del espejo que estaba frente a ella.

—Tu fuiste la que insistió en esto— frunció el ceño tomando un mechón de cabellos para pasarles el cepillo con más cuidado pese a todas sus protestas.

—No me dirás que no lo estas disfrutando— sonrió viendo como se volteaba a otro lado para que no viera la forma en que se sonrojaba al por mayor, pero no había caso, ella lo conocía.

—¡C…Cl…Claro que no!— Saltó soltando su pelo y blandiendo el cepillo en su dirección como si fuera una espada o algo igual de peligroso —Tu cabello es…. ¡Es feo!¡Igual que tu! Y...y…— dio un paso atrás sintiendo como un aura de furia comenzaba a emanar de la francesa.

—Nunca, nunca, le digas a una señorita que es fea _mon petit —_pronunció con voz suave mientras daba un paso hacia el — menos si te ha concedido el honor de cepillar su cabello…— suspiro bajito y toda la furia que la rodeaba se disolvió en la nada dejando al ingles parpadeando confuso por eso.

—¿Gabrielle?— se acercó viendo como ella se giraba un poquito —n… t…tu cabello… no es tan feo… y… y tu no estas tan mal… para ser francesa…— trato de arreglar lo que había pasado del mejor modo que podía, aunque no fuera la gran cosa realmente.

Un sollozo ahogado fue lo único que logró luego de sus palabras, la representación de Francia se mantenía de espaldas a él, un poco encogida mientras su cuerpo de sacudía suavemente, como si estuviera llorando, cosa que como buen caballero inglés que era no podía permitir.

—Anda, siéntate de nuevo y terminemos con esto de una vez— soltó acercándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro sin ser consiente de la apenas audible risa que broto de los labios ajenos.

—Eres muy cruel conmigo— la voz le salió temblorosa a causa de la risa, aunque le dio un muy buen toque a su actuación, sumado a que no retiro las manos de su rostro, aunque asintió suavemente y volvió a sentarse frente al espejo.

El inglés volvió a tomar su cabello castaño con cuidado, separándolo en pequeños mechones y pasando en cepillo por ellos. La verdad era que dijera lo que dijera le gustaba eso, su pelo era suave al tacto y sentir la forma en que quedaba liso luego de que trabajara con el, le daba una satisfacción extraña.

Un ligero murmuro le saco de pensamientos volteando los ojos hacia el frente, al espejo, para encontrarse con los ojos violetas fijos en él y una suave sonrisa adornando los labios que estaban un poco más abajo.

—¿Sabes Arthur?— su voz suave y sedosa acaricio el aire hasta llegar a sus oídos y provocó que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave carmín— Una verdadera doncella solo permite que un hombre toque su cabello ¿sabes quien es el afortunado?

Clavó su mirada firme en los ojos verdes del otro que dejo su tarea para concentrarse en el espejo y la mirada que reflejaba, negando con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabras al menos por el momento.

—El afortunado es…— dudo un poco y bajo su mirada por un segundo sintiendo sus mejillas arder suavemente antes de tomar aire y volver a concentrar su mirada en la él — El afortunado que puede tocar el cabello de una dama es aquel caballero que su corazón ha elegido.

Las mejillas del inglés tomaron el mismo color que los de su interlocutora y cerro los ojos un momento, sorprendido y no sabiendo como reaccionar o que hacer o que decir. Se limito a seguir cepillando su cabello, esta vez con muchísima más suavidad y cuidado que antes.

—¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?— pregunto alzando una de sus manos para ponerla sobre la de él, para llamar su atención.

—yo…— vacilo un poco sin saber que responderle —¿Qué es lo que quieras que diga?

La francesa suspiro brevemente al oír el susurro que era la voz del chico, pero no pudo tampoco evitar la pequeña sonrisa que asomo a sus labios. Después de todo Arthur aun era joven, más que ella de hecho, y además era un chico, y los chicos siempre tardan más en madurar y esas cosas…

—Nada _petit_ creo que me tocara esperar —sonrió más ampliamente provocando que el sonrojo del rubio se intensificara —Pero te aseguro _mon amour _que algún día tendré la respuesta que quiero.

La cabeza de Kirkland se inclino ligeramente sin entender del todo ese comentario, pero termino por encogerse de hombros para terminar su tarea, mientras que Gabrielle suspiraba de nuevo, no se le daba muy bien eso de tener paciencia, pero seguramente sería más divertido de esa forma, después de todo ya tenía decidido lo que quería e iba a obtenerlo; sus ojos siguieron los movimientos que hacía el menor a través del espejo, se veía adorable concentrado como estaba en cepillarle el cabello. Algún día sería el quien le pediría por hacerlo, y ella se lo permitiría de buen grado, quizá luego de hacerle rogar un poco, pero sin duda se lo permitiría, a él y solo a él.


End file.
